The Earl That Was Unknown
by Suikoden2Fangirl321
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm co-authoring this story but I didn't edit it until Chapter 2, hope you stick around! Summary This story is about a girl who is an earl and finds out some secrets in her family that were unknown before. She made a contract with a demon and is the queen's faithful robin who is accosiated with Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. Her name is Lilian Masasha.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello this story isn't by me, it's made by my friend who will go by the name RainbowFox (If you have the same name or a similar one were sorry, she doesn't have an account and were kinda sharing), I did co-author this but that doesn't show up until next chapter. Were new to writing so please bear with us and we fully accept advice. This Chapter was written by RainbowFox. We do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. It rightfully belongs to the creators we only own our OCs. (Mine aren't in here yet.)  
**

_Dear My Darling Daughters,_

_If you are reading this it means that I have passed on to the after-life. If so then I have a couple of things to tell you if you don't already know them. 1). Scarlet, your father has something to tell you that only you can hear and soon enough when the time is right you can tell your sister(s) too. 2). Lilian, I know that whatever happens you always want compensation so if me giving birth killed me __**please**_ _don't hate your future sisters for it if they ever get the chance to arrive. 3). if you want to know what I put in my will I want you to get it from the bottom drawer on my jewelry box, the key is in my closet in the tiny treasure chest. 4). Just know that even in death I will always love you girls and your father._

_Love your mother,_

_Carin Masasha_

The moment we read this letter Scarlet and I could not stop crying we knew that our mother died giving birth to the twins and that we had no choice but to read mother's will and do what was right. So Scarlet and I left the living room of our mansion and went to mother and father's room. It made me cry more because the room still smelled of her perfume. We made our way to the closet and got the key to get her will. When we got the will it read:

_This is my will (Carin Masasha)_

_First off I want my daughters to remain with their father_

_Second I want all of my jewelry to go to my daughter Lilian_

_Third I want all of my clothes to go to my daughter Scarlet_

_Fourth I want my new-born children's names to be LUNA and ROSE_

_Last I want everything else I owned to go to all of my daughters and husband_

_Thank You_

This letter broke my heart even more knowing that reading this meant that mother was truly never coming back because of **those** children. With hatred I left the room and went to where **those** kids were.

I walked into the room with pure hatred for them but then when I saw them sitting there so helpless and alone all my hate slipped away. They just looked so much like mother. I could never hate anything that was from my mother. Knowing this I walked up to them and picked up one of them. The one I picked up had rosy cheeks so I said "you look like a little rose so I guess you will be named Rose and your twin will be named Luna" Just as I finished what I had said Scarlet walked in with two necklaces, one said in gold lettering "ROSE" and the other said "LUNA" also in gold lettering. I took the one that said "ROSE" from her hand and put it around the baby's neck and assuming that she should put the other one on the other baby.

EARL LILIAN MASASHA'S STORY

My name is Lilian Masasha and I'm 13 years old. My mother died when I was 4 years old and my father died when I was 10. I have 3 sisters. I live in London, England in my mansion. I am Earl Lilian Masasha.

Well to start off my mother died giving birth and my father died when I went with my sister's to visit our friend Jay, The Undertaker, when we came home father was dead with a dagger pierced into his forehead. That was the breaking point for me, so I became the head of the Masasha household and made a contract with a demon out grief, wanting to see my parents again alive not dead corpses, which was somewhat impossible but that's what I made a contract to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone I'm Rina! And this is a fanfiction me and my friend made, now I apologize if anyone here has the name RainbowFox but thats what my friend will be referred to. We will accept any advice and reviews so please review! This is the chapter where I start co-authoring this story so….yeah! We don't own anything except our OCs. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler doesn't belong to us it rightfully belongs to its creators! Anything you wanna say RainbowFox? **_**Just Hi and I hope that everyone enjoys the story!**_

**Now onto the Story!**

I remember the day as clear as can be, the day where I met two very well known Earls. I'm an Earl myself but I'm not very well known, that's not the only difference I have with these two Earls. You see….I'm female. Yes laugh all you want but yes a Female is an Earl. I'm kinda similar too in a way, I run a company like them, I have a Servant who serves me, and my family had something...tragic happen to them. It may seem rather Cliche but I have a demon maid. Yes a demon maid. But lets stop with the intros for now and lets get on with the situation shall we?

The Queen had sent me a letter one day to help her investigate a crime scene where Jack The Ripper had struck. here is the letter:

_Dear Lilian Masasha,_

_I'm afraid that Jack The Ripper has struck once again in an alley near Big Ben. The victim was found painted in her own blood. I wish for you to help my Guard Dog and Spider investigate the scene. Please try to put a stop to his endless rain of terror on innocent prostitutes._

_Sincerly,_

_Queen Victoria_

After reading the letter I questioned myself, "Who are the Guard Dog and Spider and why do I feel as if I have met or heard of them before?" I thought to myself. Just then, Kathy walked in with a cart of tea and sweets. "Hello mistress would you like something sweet to eat?" asked Kathy.

"Oh sure, is there anything chocolate?" asked Lily in reply.

"Yes here." Kathy said as she handed her young mistress a double fudge chocolate cake slice and some Earl Grey tea.

Kathy stood there for about 4 minutes until she decided to break the ice, "Sooo...uh Mistress….anything new today? Something exciting?" Lily was too caught up in her reading though.

"Um Mistress?" She started waving her hands in her face.

"What...huh oh what do you want?" said Lily.

"Oh, just trying to break the ice in here." She responded.

"Whatever I need to read this to finish my work today okay." said Lily with her face buried in her paper.

"How cold…." She thought looking at her young mistress.

"...Done…. what would you like to do now Kathy?" Lily said looking up from the paper.

"Well I thought you would like to go somewhere entertaining, I mean you're always so holed up in these cases I thought you could have some fun for once." She said.

"What kind of "FUN" could we have… I don't know but that sounds nice, we should do something." said Lily getting up from her desk.

"How about we have a ball this evening?" asked Kathy excitedly "It'll be fun we could invite the other Earls or something." said Kathy with a smile.

"...I guess, I mean we could see who these other Earls are. I never got to meet them officially, I met the Guard Dog but not the spider." Lily paused for a minute, "Plus they could be useful as the Queen says."

Kathy's eyes brightened, "Shall I make the invitations or can anyone come over?"

"You can make the invitations as long as you do it quickly because you want to have it this evening right, and if you want we could make it a masquerade ball." Lily said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

She nodded but asked her something, "Well just wondering, would it be alright to invite _that_ family? I mean maybe some but not all of them, after all most of them are pretty rude If you ask me."

"Do you mean the Ashdowns?" asked Lily with hatred in her voice.

"Well yes….I mean the Butler Lawrence, I think, he's pretty decent. He doesn't insult anyone and he certainly has manners."

"Not another word, I hate that Lucian brat more than my sister Luna, he's a pain in my ass and if you want me to have fun he shouldn't be invited." said Lily with pure hatred in her voice.

"...I never said you had to invite him Mistress, maybe just Lawrence. We talked for a bit and he's pretty different than them, just his fear though." She said.

"Well the butler is kind, but what fear?" asked Lily curiously.

She placed a finger on her lips, "I'm afraid I can't tell you Mistress, He told me to keep it a secret seeing as its a weakness."

"Alright I am perfectly fine with not knowing if he's uncomfortable with people knowing." said Lily more calmly than before.

Kathy smiled, "Alright, just don't go near him as much. Along with Rose and Luna, I doubt he could manage a conversation with the three of you." She started walking towards the door, "Is there anything else you need Mistress? I'm about to make the invitations."

"Alright, and I don't need anything else, I will inform my sisters and help Sally get the twins ready." said Lily leaving to the twin's bedroom.

They went their separate ways and Lily went to the twin's room like she said, she opened the door to see the twins chatting on the bed. As soon as she entered they looked at her, "What do _you_ want Lily?" Luna, the youngest twin, asked with anger evident in her voice.

"Don't be like that _Moon_, I just came in here to tell you that tonight we are having a ball and Butler Lawrence will be there from the Ashdown household and we were instructed not to go too close to him… oh yes I also came to help get you girls ready for the ball since it's this evening and it's 2:30." said Lily walking over to their closet.

"So we're having a stupid Ashdown in our house? Great…. And why can't we go near him? It's not like we're Serial Killers." Luna said with a sigh.

"I wasn't happy about it either… and Kathy told us not to because of something she couldn't tell us and Luna your favorite color is green right?" replied Lily.

"Whatever, and yeah it's green, why?" Luna replied back.

"Well I want you to be wearing your favorite colors instead of something like you always do like white or brown." said Lily pulling out a beautiful long green dress with long sleeves and yellow flowers on it.

"It's beautiful thanks and it'll go perfectly with the necklace that we're never supposed to take off." said Luna pointing at the necklace her mother left to her on her chest.

Lily looked at Rose next, "Rose, would you like any specific type of dress?"

Rose nodded and looked to Luna and made some sort of hand motion and Luna replied "She said she wants to wear the long orange one with the salmon colored gloves."

"Okay, I'll go get the dress for you. I'll be right back." Lily went out of the room and started going to the fitting room and sneaked a dress from one of the models.

She went back into her sisters room and handed Rose her dress. "Here you go Rose, I do hope you like it and it fits."

She smiled and nodded happily. "Th...than..k..y..ou.."

Lily smiled, "You're welcome sister." Lily then went to her room and got ready for the ball, after all she wanted to look pretty when she has fun.


End file.
